William Cutting
''"The Priest and me, we lived by the same principles. It was only faith divided us. He gave me this, you know? That was the finest beating I ever took. My face was pulp. My guts was pierced, my ribs was all mashed up. And when he came to finish me, I couldn't look him in the eye. He spared me, because he wanted me to live in shame. This was a great man. A great man. So I out out the eye that looked away, I sent it to him wrapped in blue paper. I would've cut them both out if I could have fought him blind. And I rose back up again with a full heart... and buried him in his own blood. He was the only man I ever killed worth remembering." - ''Bill the Butcher HISTORY William "Bill the Butcher" Cutting grew up on the streets of Stormwind as a gutter rat, a poor orphan who learned early that hard times breed hard men. Most of his meals were earned through thievery, either of the food itself or the coin he used to pay for it. When he was 12, he began running with a group of kids known as the Bowery Boys, a street gang who ran and participated in a bareknuckle boxing fight club of sorts, profiting off of the illegal gambling that went on at these events. Within six months he had made a reputation amongst the gang as a relentless fighter and hard son of a bitch. One night there was a bout in Goldshire, which was not uncommon, as fights were seldom held in the same location for fear of discovery by the authorities. He was to face a kid from a gang they had fought with previously, only the kid never showed. Instead, angry about their last fight, the entire gang ambushed Cutting at the proposed location. He was beaten to a pulp and left for dead in the alley behind the Lion's Pride Inn. With his face mashed up and his cracked ribs forcing him to gasp raggedly for breath, Cutting lay there awaiting cold death until by chance the butcher, Toddrick, happened upon him as he was throwing a carcass in the alley for the stray dogs to feast on. The boy was taken in, cleaned up, bandaged, and given room and board at the Lion's Pride to recover. All that was asked in return was that he assist Toddrick in his work, so that he may pay off the debt of his stay at the Inn. However, those few days of work blossomed into a long-lasting apprenticeship. William learned as much as he could about flaying, chopping, and skinning, and became supremely adept with a blade. He worked with Toddrick for six years, until leaving at 20 to make his own way in the world. Not much is known about his days after the Lions Pride Inn, but somewhere along the way people stopped calling him William Cutting, and started to know him only as Bill the Butcher....and it had nothing to do with his apprenticeship in a meat shop. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Rogue